From The Darkest Side
by LSRHN-Akaine
Summary: "Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, karena dengan begitu, kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahatku ini, sangat sulit untuk dicintai." Akashi Seijuro. "Bukankah cinta juga sama? Aku selalu berfikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dari obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain." Akashi Saijuro
1. Chapter 1

**From The Darkest Side (AkaKuro vers)**

 **Remake Novel "From The Darkest Side"**

 **By: SANTHY AGATHA**

 **Disclaimer: Tadatoshi fujimaka**

 **Author: Lusarahan (panggil ajah akaine-cchi :v)**

 **Cast: Akashi Seijuro, Akashi Saijuro, Kuroko Tetsuya dll.**

 **Pairing: Akakuro**

 **Genre: Romance, Thriller, Mistery**

 **Rated: M**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **Warning: OOC, Typos and miss typos, gaje, alur terlalu bertele-tele, yaoi/male x male**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Tetsuya sekarang selain rasa takut dan kegugupan yang menyesakkan dada.

Ketika mobil mereka memasuki pintu gerbang yang megah itu, rasa gugup dan takutnya makin memuncak. Ibunya, yang menyetir di sebelahnya tampak tenang dan bahagia, tentu saja, kemewahan ini akan menjadi kehidupan barunya, hal yang diimpi-impikannya sejak dulu. Lagipula ibunya tidak perlu mencemaskan penampilannya, ia selalu terlihat manis, dan juga cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria, muda, dan wangi, tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang.

Ibunya melahirkan Tetsuya saat berusia sangat muda, 16 tahun. Dan sekarang di usia Tetsuya yang sudah 20 tahun, selisih usia itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan, mereka terlihat seumuran. Apalagi tetsuya selalu mengenakan pakaian konservatif yang cenderung kusam tapi nyaman digunakan, sedangkan ibunya memilih berpakaian mewah dan penuh gaya.

Yah, penampilannya sekarang tidak bisa dibilang baik, Tetsuya menarik napas sambil mengamati dirinya sendiri. Dia tadi berdiri lama di depan lemari pakaiannya mencoba menemukan pakaian yang terbaik, tetapi ternyata dia tidak punya satu pakaian pun yang baik. Gajinya sebagai staff administrasi biasa di sebuah biro wisata sama sekali tidak memungkinkannya membeli banyak pakaian. Dan ibunya sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan. , ibunya melahirkannya karena kesalahan remaja di masa lalu, jadi dia tidak punya ayah yang mengakuinya.

Furihata lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja, menitipkannya kepada kedua orangtuanya, lalu pergi merantau ke luar kota untuk melupakan masa lalu dan melanjutkan sekolah. Sejak saat itu tetsuya dan Furihata hanya bertemu saat Furihata pulang liburan ke rumah. tetsuya tidak pernah menganggap Furihata sebagai ibunya. Selain karena Furihata tidak mau dipanggil ibu, bagi tetsuya orangtua sejatinya adalah kakek dan neneknya yang mengasuhnya dengan penuh kasih sayang sejak ia lahir sampai dia beranjak dewasa.

Lalu setelah dua tahun lalu, kakeknya meninggal dunia, disusul neneknya setahun kemudian. tetsuya tetap tidak menggantungkan diri kepada ibunya, toh Furihata juga tidak peduli.

tetsuya menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan sama sekali tidak ingin terlibat dalam kehidupan ibunya yang saat itu sudah menjadi aktor ternama.

Sampai suatu ketika Furihata menghubunginya, mengatakan bahwa dia akan menikah dengan salah satu konglomerat paling kaya dan paling ternama. Seorang lelaki yang berusia 4 tahun lebih muda darinya, dan mengundang tetsuya untuk turut serta dalam persiapan acara pernikahannya.

"Bagaimanapun juga, meski kau adalah sebuah kesalahan akibat kebodohanku di masa lalu, kau adalah anakku," gumam Furihata dengan logat seksinya. Sambil menyisir rambutnya yang indah pada pertemuan makan siang mereka setelah dua tahun lamanya tidak berjumpa.

"Lagipula, aku terlanjur menceritakan tentangmu pada seijuro, tidak sengaja tentunya, tapi siapa yang bisa membohongi seijuro? Dia tahu segalanya…," Furihata tersenyum menerawang seperti orang dimabuk kepayang, "Dan seijuro ingin melihatmu."

Jadi karena calon suaminya yang kaya itu ingin melihatku? Bukan karena dia ingin bersamaku di saat-saat bahagianya? tetsuya menyimpulkan dalam hati, dan seberkas rasa nyeri mengalir di dadanya.

Memang dia sudah terlatih untuk tidak mengharapkan apapun dari Furihata, pria itu terlalu egois untuk memikirkan siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Tetapi kadangkala ada sedikit rasa di hatinya, yang ingin dicintai sebagai seorang anak.

Dan disinilah dia, datang dengan ibunya, yang begitu terlihat manis dengan pakaian mahal, rambut tatanan salon, kulit selembut satin dan aroma minyak wangi mahal. Sedangkan dia hanya memakai sweater cokelat jeleknya serta celana kain biasa yang membuatnya seperti kutu buku yang tidak menarik, belum lagi rambutnya hanya disisir seadanya.

Calon suami Furihata pasti akan kecewa berat jika mengharapkan aku akan seperti anak lelaki yang bergaya seperti ibunya, desah tetsuya dalam hati.

Mungkin aku lebih mirip ayah, gumamnya menghibur diri, meski dia juga tidak tahu siapa ayahnya dan bagaimana wajahnya. Furihata tetap menyimpan rahasia itu sampai sekarang seolah itu aib masa lalu yang tidak boleh dibuka. Kakek neneknya juga tidak pernah membicarakannya.

Lagipula, tetsuya tidak berani bertanya lagi sejak insiden pada saat dia berumur sepuluh tahun dan mulai bertanya pada neneknya siapa ayahnya. Waktu itu neneknya langsung masuk ke kamar dan menangis, sedang kakeknya hanya mengelus kepalanya dengan wajah muram. Kesedihan yang menggantung setelah insiden itu begitu menyesakkan dada sampai berhari-hari. Dan mulai saat itulah tetsuya belajar untuk tidak pernah bertanya lagi.

Rupanya calon suami ibunya ini sangat kaya, jarak pintu gerbang menuju rumah utama lumayan jauh dengan taman dan pepohonan yang indah di kiri kanan jalan. Ketika akhirnya mobil mereka berhenti, tetsuya sempat ternganga, melihat rumah marmer putih bergaya ghotic dan renaissance yang megah di depannya.

Furihata rupanya sangat bersemangat karena dia segera melompat keluar dari mobil begitu mobil itu berhenti. Dan mau tak mau tetsuya segera mengikutinya.

Sepertinya mereka sudah ditunggu, atau ada kamera pengawas di depan pintu? tetsuya mengedarkan pandangannya ke atas dengan curiga. Karena begitu mereka sampai di pintu di bawah kanopi dan pilar marmer yang indah, pintu itu langsung terbuka tanpa diketuk. Seorang pelayan pria setengah baya dengan penampilan yang sangat rapi sudah berdiri di sana.

"Furihata -san?" tanya pelayan itu dengan muka ekspresi sedatar batu hingga tetsuya bertanya-tanya apakah itu ekspresi asli atau hasil latihan bertahun-tahun.

Furihata mengangguk penuh percaya diri. Pelayan itu melihat ke belakang, ke arah Tetsuya dan mengangkat alisnya, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Mungkin dia mengira aku pembantu Furihata, desah Tetsuya dalam hati.

"Saya Tanaka, kepala pelayan disini. Tuan seijuro sudah menunggu di ruang utama, mari saya antar." gumam pelayan itu sopan sambil membalikkan tubuh dan membiarkan Furihata dan Tetsuya mengikutinya.

Di sepanjang lorong itu tetsuya terlalu sibuk terkagum-kagum dengan kemewahan interior dan perabot rumah mewah ini.

Ya, Furihata pasti akan sangat bahagia disini, dia selalu ingin menjadi nyonya rumah yang kaya raya, impiannya sebentar lagi terwujud. Dan sudah pasti Tetsuya tidak masuk ke dalam daftar impiannya itu. tetsuya tahu dia hanya dibutuhkan karena calon suami Furihata yang kaya raya itu ingin mengenalnya. Setelah itu tetsuya akan kembali ke kehidupan lamanya, dilupakan oleh ibunya.

Toh dia memang tak ingin terlibat,

Kenapa? Karena meskipun mewah dan mengagumkan, rumah ini terasa dingin dan kaku, begitu menekan jiwa. Berbeda dengan rumah neneknya yang diwariskan padanya, rumah itu kecil tapi hangat dan penuh ketentraman. Seberat apapun pekerjaannya, Tetsuya selalu merasa segala kelelahannya hilang ketika pulang ke rumah itu. Karena itulah meskipun kagum, Tetsuya sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk tinggal di rumah seperti ini.

Tanaka membuka sebuah pintu yang sangat besar dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Furihata langsung melangkah masuk dengan bersemangat,

"Darling," serunya mesra lalu menghambur ke pelukan pria bersetelan resmi yang berdiri di tengah ruangan.

Pria itu membalas pelukan Furihata, tapi matanya menatap tajam ke arah Tetsuya.

Dan Tetsuya ternganga melihat sosok calon suami Furihata untuk pertama kalinya, semula dia pikir laki-laki itu adalah lelaki botak berjenggot yang gendut, tidak tampan tetapi sangat kaya. Tetapi lelaki yang berdiri di depannya ini sama sekali tidak gendut, dia terlihat atletis walaupun tinggi badannya uhukdibawahuhuk standar bahkan sepertinya tidak ada lemak berlebih di tubuhnya, dan jas yang pastinya dijahit khusus itu menempel pas dan indah di tubuhnya yang berotot tetapi ramping itu. Hey.. Lagipula dia mengharapkan apa? Lelaki ini baru 32 tahun!

Matanya berwarna crimson, begitu juga dengan rambutnya. Tentu saja begitu, dari literatur bisnis yang memuat tentang jajaran pengusaha-pengusaha sukses, Akashi Seijuro selalu dibahas. Pengusaha berusia 32 tahun, pria setengah Yunani yang sangat menarik. Tapi mereka tidak memasang fotonya di literatur itu, jadi Tetsuya tidak pernah bisa membayangkannya.

Lelaki ini tidak bisa dibilang tampan, sosoknya terlalu keras untuk digambarkan dengan kata 'tampan', tetapi ada kharisma tersendiri yang membuat semua orang pasti akan menoleh dua kali ketika berpapasan dengannya.

Lelaki itu melepaskan Furihata yang menggelayut dengan mesra di pelukannya, lalu melangkah mendekati Tetsuya.

"Dan ini pasti Tetsuya," bahkan aksen suaranya begitu mempesona. Tetsuya menyadari dia ternganga ketika seijuro mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman, dengan gugup disambutnya jabatan itu. Tangan lelaki itu ramping, tapi menggenggam tangannya dengan mantap.

"Iya, ini Tetsuya, putra kecilku," Furihata berkata seolah-olah mereka ibu dan anak yang sangat akrab, "Dan Tetsuya, perkenalkan ini calon ayah tirimu."

Tetsuya menganggukkan kepalanya, sedikit gugup ketika menyadari Seijuro menatapnya dengan sangat tajam, sangat meneliti, sampai dia salah tingkah. Adakah yang salah dengan rambutnya? Bajunya? Ataukah seijuro sedang mencari kemiripannya dengan ibunya dan tidak berhasil menemukannya?

"Hmmm karena umurku hampir 32 tahun, kurasa aku pantas-pantas saja mempunyai putra seumuranmu, tapi kau boleh memanggilku dengan Seijuro saja."

Tentu saja, lelaki dengan vitalitas semacam ini pasti malu dipanggil 'tou-san' oleh pria berusia 20 tahun seperti dirinya.

"Nah karena kalian sudah berkenalan bolehkah aku memintamu menemaniku berkeliling rumah ini? Kita akan tinggal di sini setelah menikah bukan? Dan wow, rumah ini indah sekali Seijuro."

Lelaki itu menatap Furihata tanpa ekspresi."Tentu saja sayang," gumamnya lalu menggapit lengan Furihata. Seijuro memang mengatakan sayang, tapi tampak begitu dingin.

Tiba-tiba Tetsuya merasa sedikit antipati kepada Seijuro, dia terlalu dingin dan tak berperasaan seperti suasana di rumah megah ini.

Furihata menoleh pada Tetsuya, "Kau ingin ikut, Tet-chan?" suaranya begitu penuh kasih tapi matanya memperingatkan, dan Tetsuya mengerti isyarat itu. Ibunya ingin berduaan dengan kekasihnya dan tak ingin Tetsuya mengganggu. Lagipula Tetsuya juga tidak tertarik melihat-lihat isi rumah ini,

"Tidak terima kasih, kalau boleh saya ingin menunggu di sini saja," Tetsuya tadi sempat mengamat-amati ruangan dan menemukan rak buku yang penuh di dinding. Rasanya lebih menarik duduk dan membaca, sepertinya koleksi buku di rak itu sangat menarik, kalau dia diijinkan, dia ingin membacanya.

"Tapi kau akan tinggal di sini juga, jadi sebaiknya kau ikut agar lebih mengenal rumah ini," sahut Seijuro tajam.

Kata-kata itu membuat Furihata dan Tetsuya sama-sama terkejut, rupanya Seijuro sudah menarik kesimpulan yang salah selama ini tentang hubungan Furihata dan Tetsuya.

Furihata dengan muka pucat segera menyahut, suaranya sedikit melengking karena gugup, "Darling, kau salah, Tetsuya tidak akan tinggal dengan kita setelah kita menikah nanti."

"Kenapa tidak?" lelaki itu mengernyitkan kening, tampak tidak senang, "Dia putramu bukan?"

"Iya…tapi…tapi…" suara Furihata hilang karena kebingungan, "Tapi Tetsuya lebih suka hidup mandiri, dia sudah punya pekerjaan tetap kau tahu. Dan dia merasa nyaman tinggal di rumah warisan orangtuaku, bukan begitu Tetsuya?" sekali lagi Furihata menatapnya dengan tatapan memperingatkan.

"Tentu saja." jawab Tetsuya dengan cepat, selain karena dia tidak ingin tinggal di rumah ini, dia tak mau Furihata marah padanya karena mengacaukan seluruh rencana masa depannya.

seijuro menatap tetsuya dan Furihata dengan tajam dan penuh perhitungan, lalu bergumam,

"Well, kita bahas mengenai pengaturan itu nanti," kata-katanya menunjukkan masalah itu sama sekali belum selesai. Yah, rupanya selain dingin dan kaku, lelaki ini juga arogan.

"Baiklah Tetsuya, kalau kau ingin tetap disini, aku akan meminta pelayan mengantarkan segelas cokelat panas dan kue untukmu. Kau boleh membaca atau melihat televisi untuk mengisi waktumu." Matanya menunjukkan ke arah televisi plasma yang menempel di dinding yang sama sekali tidak Tetsuya perhatikan karena perhatiannya terpusat pada rak buku yang penuh itu.

Tetsuya menatap Seijuro dengan gugup. "Kalau boleh…. Kalau boleh saya ingin membaca buku-buku di rak itu," pintanya pelan.

Furihata tertawa cekikikan seperti anak kecil. "Membaca?" gumamnya dalam tawa, "Begitu banyak hiburan di rumah ini dan kau memilih membaca?" Nada mencemooh terdengar jelas di suaranya hingga pipi Tetsuya memerah.

Tapi Seijuro hanya berdiri di situ dan menatapnya datar. "Setidaknya putramu memilih hiburan yang paling bermutu di antara semuanya" kata-katanya diucapkan dengan nada biasa-biasa saja, tetapi arti yang tersirat di dalamnya membuat tawa Furihata terhenti dan wajahnya merona malu. Dalam rasa malunya itu, Furihata melirik Tetsuya dengan jengkel.

"Silahkan, baca saja semua buku yang kau inginkan," senyum tipis muncul di bibir Seijuro, lalu menggandeng Furihata, membawanya pergi ke luar ruangan.

Tetsuya merasa sangat lega ketika ditinggalkan sendirian, dengan penuh rasa tertarik, ditelusurinya buku-buku di rak raksasa itu. Kebanyakan buku berbahasa asing, dan merupakan versi asli. Setelah meninggalkan buku-buku literatur bisnis, Tetsuya tertarik ke sederetan buku sastra lama. Diambilnya salah satu buku, dan tersenyum.

Well, kapan lagi dia bisa membaca buku-buku versi asli ini dengan gratis? Karena sudah pasti dia tidak akan mampu membelinya….

Ketika dia masuk, didapatinya pemandangan indah terpampang jelas di depannya. Tetsuya, pria manis itu tertidur di kursi santai dengan sebuah buku terbuka di pangkuannya. Sebelah lengannya lunglai di sandaran kursi dan kepalanya miring setengah tertunduk. Dia tidak dapat menahan keinginan untuk mengawasi lebih dekat. Dengan langkah pelan tak bersuara, seperti singa mengintai mangsa, didekatinya pria manis itu. Dia berusaha sedekat mungkin, karena hasratnya mendorongnya untuk lebih mendekati pria manis itu.

Ah, betapa manisnya, wajahnya polos tanpa polesan apapun, tapi kulitnya begitu lembut, seperti bayi dengan semu kemerahan yang membuatnya tergoda untuk menyentuhnya, menyusurkan jemarinya di kulitnya yang bersemu kemerah-merahan itu.

Dan bibirnya… Astaga bibir itu, begitu ranum, basah bagai kelopak mawar yang baru mekar. begitu indah.

Matanya menyusuri seluruh keindahan di depannya. Sudah berapa lama dia menunggu saat-saat ini? Menunggu saat-saat pria manis ini berada begitu dekat dengannya?

Ya, pria manis ini membuatnya terbangun setelah ditidurkan dengan paksa sekian lama.

Akhirnya dia tidak dapat menahan godaan, dibungkukkannya tubuhnya melingkupi pria manis itu. Kemudian bibirnya menyentuh bibir lembut pria itu dengan halus tapi penuh hasrat.

"Kau milikku tetsuya, ingat itu."

"Kau milikku Tetsuya, ingat itu."

Bisikan itu begitu lembut sekaligus tegas, seperti dibawa oleh tiupan angin ke telinganya. Tetsuya tergeragap, mengerjapkan matanya dan langsung terduduk tegak. Matanya memandang sekeliling dengan bingung. Dia masih sendirian di ruangan ini. Tapi tadi jelas-jelas ada yang berbisik di telinganya, dan kata-katanya itu masih terngiang jelas.

Apakah dia bermimpi ?

Tetsuya mengernyit. Lalu menyentuh bibirnya. Terasa hangat….. Seperti ada yang menyentuhnya sebelumnya. Jantung Tetsuya berdetak cepat. Apakah mimpi bisa terasa sejelas itu? Suara bisikan itu begitu nyata. Sentuhan di bibirnya pun masih terasa hangat.

Tapi…. Tidak mungkin kan ada orang masuk kemari dan menciumnya begitu saja? Dengan putus asa Tetsuya menatap buku di pangkuannya. Sebuah novel sastra romantis karya pengarang Rusia. Ah, aku pasti terbawa alur novel ini, gumam Tetsuya dalam hati, menarik napas lega. Sekali lagi dia memandang sekeliling, ruangan masih sepi. Tadi dia pasti tertidur cukup lama. Tapi Tetsuna dan Seijuro belum juga kembali.

Tetsuya mengangkat bahunya. Well mereka kan pasangan kekasih yang akan menikah, pasti akan lupa waktu jika sedang berduaan. Dengan pelan Tetsuya berdiri, berusaha melemaskan tangan dan kakinya yang kaku. Lalu dia berjalan mengitari ruangan yang luas itu.

Ruangan ini didesain untuk bersantai. Meskipun di sudut sana terdapat meja kerja yang sangat besar, tapi di sisi lain benar-benar penuh dengan perabotan dan fasilitas yang menunjang kenyamanan.

Dengan tertarik, Tetsuya mendekat ke arah meja kerja Seijuro. Ada sebuah bingkai foto yang di letakkan terbalik begitu saja. Sengaja? Atau memang terjatuh? tetsuya mengambil bingkai foto itu dan menegakkannya lagi. Matanya mengamati bingkai foto di dalam sana, foto keluarga. Sepertinya itu gambar kedua orangtua seijuro dan dua orang anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahunan, yang berambut cokelat itu pasti Darren dan …..kakak laki-lakinya? tetsuya mengernyit. Tapi kenapa kedua orangtua seijuro terlihat seperti orang jepang? Dan kakak laki-lakinya juga terlihat seperti orang jepang asli. Sedangkan jelas-jelas ada darah asing yang mengalir di tubuh lelaki itu, bahkan majalah-majalah bisnis itupun menyebutnya setengah Yunani.

"Itu orangtua dan kakak angkatku, mereka yang mengasuhku ketika kedua orangtuaku tewas karena kecelakaan pesawat."

Suara yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya itu membuat Tetsuya terlonjak kaget, membalikkan badan, dan langsung menabrak tubuh kokoh yang berdiri di belakangnya.

seijuro langsung memegang kedua pundak tetsuya, menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh,

"Maaf aku mengejutkanmu", gumamnya datar.

tetsuya mengangguk, mundur menjauh, melepaskan diri dari pegangan seijuro, "Maaf… Saya … saya lancang, saya melihat foto ini dan tertarik…."

seijuro mengangkat bahu. "Tidak apa-apa, mereka adalah orangtua dan saudara yang kusayangi. Meskipun aku tetap menggunakan nama asli keluargaku, mereka sudah seperti orangtua kandung bagiku."

Tetsuya tersenyum getir, setidaknya Seijuro lebih bahagia darinya. Lelaki itu kehilangan kedua orangtuanya, tetapi tetap merasakan kasih sayang dari orangtua barunya. Sedangkan dia? Ibunya masih hidup, tetapi sang ibu sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot mengurusi kehidupannya.

Omong-omong tentang ibunya….. Di mana Furihata? Tetsuya mengedarkan pandangan ke balik punggung seijuro, tetapi Seijuro memang datang sendirian.

"Furihata menunggu di ruang makan, aku memanggilmu untuk makan siang bersama", gumam Seijuro, menyadari kebingungan Tetsuya, lalu membalikkan tubuh. "Ayo, kita ke ruang makan."

Mau tak mau Tetsuya mengikuti Seijuro melangkah ke ruang makan, lelaki itu lalu melambatkan langkahnya sehingga bisa berjalan berjejeran dengan Tetsuya.

"Senang tadi?"

"Apa?" Tetsuya terlalu kaget mendengar pertanyaan Seijuro yang tiba-tiba sehingga tidak mencerna kata-kata Lelaki itu.

Seijuro tersenyum tipis. "Di antara buku-buku itu—"

"Oh iya." jawab Tetsuya buru-buru, "Saya menemukan banyak buku edisi asli yang sekarang sudah sulit ditemukan. Tadi saya terlalu asyik membaca dan bahkan sempat ketiduran." pipi Tetsuya merona.

Seijuro menoleh dan menatap Tetsuya,"Tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padamu kan?"

Tetsuya termangu, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Yang aneh malahan pertanyaan yang diajukan Seijuro padanya ini. "Aneh?" ulangnya bingung.

Seijuro mengalihkan tatapannya. "Sudahlah, lupakan." lelaki itu lalu melangkah mendahului Tetsuya. Meninggalkan Tetsuya termangu kebingungan.

Aneh? Apa maksud Seijuro?

Tengah malam dan ruangan itu gelap gulita. Seijuro memasuki ruang kerjanya dan menghempaskan jasnya di kursi dengan jengkel. Rencananya berhasil tentu saja. Dia sudah berhasil membujuk Furihata dan Tetsuya menginap di rumahnya selama akhir pekan ini.

Yang tidak diduganya adalah sikap pantang menyerah Furihata. Begitu Tetsuya berpamitan untuk tidur di kamarnya, Furihata langsung berusaha mati-matian untuk merayunya. Perempuan itu terang-terangan menunjukkan kalau dia tidak keberatan tidur bersama Seijuro sebelum pernikahan mereka.

Tentu saja rayuannya tidak berhasil. Seijuro menggunakan alasan kelelahan untuk mengusir Furihata agar kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Dia memang lelah, tapi seandainya dia tidak lelahpun, dia tidak pernah berminat tidur dengan Furihata.

Bukan Furihata yang diinginkannya….

"Sampai kapan kau tahan dengan pria murahan itu?" suara itu terdengar begitu sinis penuh ejekan. Dan Seijuro langsung berhadapan dengan sosok di kegelapan yang menatapnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Seijuro dingin, "Lagipula, bukan saatnya membahas tentang Furihata, aku meminta penjelasanmu tentang apa yang kau lakukan pada Tetsuya tadi siang."

Sosok di kegelapan itu tertawa mengejek, sengaja membuat Seijuro marah. "Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku, aku sudah menanti begitu lama untuk melihatnya," sanggahnya tidak peduli.

"Kau tidak cuma melihatnya, kau menciumnya", geram Seijuro marah, "Kau benar-benar tidak punya otak ya?"

"Aku memang tidak punya otak. Kau selalu bilang aku lebih mirip binatang," sosok di kegelapan itu mengacuhkan kemarahan Seijuro, "Aku menginginkan Tetsuya, jadi aku akan memilikinya, sesederhana itu."

"Kau harus menunggu sampai rencanaku membuahkan hasil!" sela Seijuro tak sabar.

Lagi, sebuah tawa mengejek menggema di ruangan yang gelap pekat itu.

"Kau bilang itu rencana? Merayu ibu pria manisku itu untuk kau nikahi? Kau bilang itu rencana? Kau tahu tidak, aku harus menahan jijik ketika melihat kau harus mencium jalang itu, berpura-pura menikmati mencumbunya," sosok di kegelapan itu menyeringai marah, "Furihata adalah pria murahan yang menjijikkan, membayangkan dia ada di rumah ini membuatku muak."

"Kau harus tahan. Rencanaku ini sudah berhasil menggiring Tetsuya masuk ke rumah ini."

"Lalu bagaimana kau menyingkirkan Furihata? Kau harus segera melakukan sesuatu Seijuro sebelum aku mulai kehilangan kesabaran, cara Furihata meremehkan dan menghina Tetsuya secara tersirat seharian tadi benar-benar mengusik kemarahanku, dan kau tahu kan bagaimana kalau aku marah?" sosok di kegelapan itu mulai terlihat mengancam.

Seijuro mengernyitkan kening, "Tak akan kuizinkan kau bertindak semaumu sendiri."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya rencanamu segera membuahkan hasil! Kau tahu sendiri kan akibatnya kalau aku sampai turun tangan? Aku tidak suka ada yang menyakiti Pria manisku, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membalaskannya."

"Tetsuya bukan Pria manismu."

"Dia akan menjadi pria manisku, milikku. Aku sudah mengatakan janji itu. Tetsuya adalah milikku," sosok di kegelapan itu berucap penuh keyakinan.

Seijuro menggeram marah, "Kau harus menunggu. Aku tidak mau kau berbuat seperti siang tadi, mendatangi Tetsuya dan menciumnya. Menciumnya! Apa kau sadar semuanya akan berantakan kalau saat itu Tetsuya terbangun?"

Sosok di kegelapan itu terkekeh, "Aku hanya mengucapkan selamat datang."

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai kau ulangi lagi. Biarkan aku menangani semuanya dulu. Setiap kau ikut campur hasilnya malah berantakan karena kau mahluk kejam yang tidak pernah memakai perasaan. Aku tidak mau terpaksa menyembunyikan kejahatanmu lagi, mengerti? Jadi tahan dirimu," geram Seijuro mengancam.

Sosok di kegelapan itu mengangkat bahu, "Baik. Aku akan kembali ke tempatku, duduk di kegelapan dan mengamati semuanya dalam diam. Tapi kesabaranku ada batasnya Seijuro, kau tahu itu kan? Kau pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku kehilangan kesabaran."

Seijuro mengernyit mendengar kekejaman yang tidak disembunyikan itu, lalu memegang pangkal hidungnya yang terasa nyeri. Ini harus segera di selesaikan. Segera! Sebelum dia, mahluk kejam itu, turun tangan dan mengacaukan semuanya ….

TBC~

Hai minna-cchi akaine balik lagi bawa epep akakuro hwehehehe sebernya udah lama beudd pengen remake novel ini jdi akakuro tpi baru kesampaian sekarang, ini jg remake-an lgi :v waktu awal ibunya bener2 cewek sekarang akaine ganti jdi furi hohoho ini juga berkat yg review makasih bgt udah kasih saran jdi sebelum chapnya byk akaine langsung remake lagi dehh kkkkk~

Oh yah akaine juga mau ngucapin arigatou...arigatou...arigatou buat yang udah ngreview epep akaine yang sebelumnya 😊 😉


	2. Chapter 2

**From The Darkest Side (AkaKuro vers)**

 **Remake Novel "From The Darkest Side"**

 **By: SANTHY AGATHA**

 **Disclaimer: Tadatoshi fujimaka**

 **Author: Lusarahan (panggil ajah akaine-cchi :v)**

 **Cast: Akashi Seijuro, Akashi Saijuro, Kuroko Tetsuya dll.**

 **Pairing: Akakuro**

 **Genre: Romance, Thriller, Mistery**

 **Rated: M**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **Warning: OOC, Typos and miss typos, gaje, alur terlalu bertele-tele,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Meskipun sudah berjanji pada Seijuro untuk menahan diri, dia tetap saja mendatangi Tetsuya di kamarnya.

Seijuro bisa marah, nanti. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Bagaimana mungkin dia tahan berdiam diri begitu saja saat pria yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya sekian lama sekarang ada di rumah yang sama dengannya ?

Dia berdiri di sudut ranjang, mengamati tetsuya yang tertidur pulas seperti bayi.

Sejenak kemarahan menyelimuti hatinya,

Sampai kapan dia hanya bisa melihat tetsuya di saat pria itu sedang tertidur?

seijuro harus cepat. Mereka sudah sepakat tentang tetsuya, padahal jarang sekali mereka berdua sepakat. Dia dan seijuro bertolak-belakang dalam segala hal.

seijuro cenderung baik hati dan menggunakan cara-cara pintar untuk meraih tujuannya, sedangkan dia selalu menggunakan cara-cara licik – licik, bukan pintar – untuk mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Dan seperti yang seijuro katakan tadi, dia sangat kejam.

Tapi tetsuya adalah pemuda yang sudah menyentuh perasaannya. Mungkin pemuda itu sudah melupakannya, bahkan mungkin pemuda itu tidak menyadarinya, tapi kejadian dua belas tahun lalu itu tidak akan pernah dilupakannya. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan tetsuya sekaligus hari di mana dia memutuskan akan memiliki tetsuya.

seijuro harus memaklumi ketidak sabarannya, dia sudah menunggu selama dua belas tahun. Menunggu dan menunggu sampai tetsuya siap menjadi miliknya. Dan sekarang pemuda itu ada di depan matanya.

Dia mendekat, tangannya menyentuh pipi tetsuya dengan lembut. tetsuya bergeming, masih pulas, tidak menyadari ada sosok yang mengamatinya lekat di tepi ranjangnya.

"Kau milikku Tetsuya, jangan lupakan itu."

Tetsuya bermimpi. Dia berada di sebuah taman hiburan yang sangat ramai. Penuh dengan pedagang dan para orangtua yang menggandeng anak-anak mereka. Suara musik dari berbagai stan permainan dan suara-suara manusia terdengar bercampur menjadi satu, riuh rendah di telinganya.

"tet-chan, jangan ke situ." suara baa-channya terdengar memperingatkan.

Tetsuya mengernyit. Baa-channya masih hidup? Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati baa-channya berdiri di belakangnya, baa-channya benar-benar masih hidup. Hidup dan tampak lebih muda.

Dengan bingung Tetsuya mengamati sekeliling, dan menyadari kalau bukan dia yang dipanggil baa-channya. Di sana berdiri seorang anak, mungkin delapan tahun, kurus, dan agak canggung. Itu adalah dirinya yang masih berumur delapan tahun!

"Jangan bermain terlalu jauh tet-chan, baa-chan tidak mau kamu tersesat, di sini sangat ramai." baa-channya menggandeng tangan Tetsuya kecil. Lalu membawanya ke sebuah kursi kosong yang terletak di pinggir taman.

"Duduk di sini dulu, baa-chan akan membelikanmu es krim," kata baa-channya sambil menunjuk stan es krim dengan antrian pembeli yang panjang, yang terletak kurang dari seratus meter dari tempat mereka, "Jangan kemana-mana dan jangan berbicara dengan orang asing. Kalau ada apa-apa teriak saja, baa-chan pasti akan mendengarnya."

Tetsuya kecil mengangguk, tapi matanya memandang sekeliling dengan penuh semangat.

Tetsuya tetap mengamati dari kejauhan, kenangan ini masih terpatri samar-samar di benaknya, kenangan saat pertama kali dia di ajak ke taman hiburan.

Tiba-tiba Tetsuya kecil melangkah turun dari kursi, dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

Tetsuya langsung panik,

Hey… Kembalilah, kau bisa tersesat!

Dengan gugup Tetsuya menoleh ke arah sang baa-chan yang sedang antri di stan es krim, dia ingin berteriak tapi entah kenapa suaranya tidak keluar. Setelah beberapa kali usaha yang sia-sia, akhirnya Tetsuya memutuskan untuk mengikuti Tetsuya kecil.

Tetsuya kecil terus berjalan sambil mengamati sekelilingnya dengan penuh rasa tertarik, tidak menyadari bahwa dia makin tersesat menembus keramaian. Dengan susah payah tetsuya berusaha mengikuti sampai kemudian mereka berdua sampai di pinggiran taman, berlokasi di bagian belakang stan yang sepi.

Tetsuya pucat pasi ketika sadar, pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka sungguh mengejutkan, di sana ada sosok lelaki dengan pakaian rapi, sedikit acak-acakan karena baru saja berkelahi. Rambutnya yang sedikit lebih panjang daripada seharusnya menutupi sisi wajahnya, lelaki itu berdarah di bahunya, darahnya merembes menembus kemeja putihnya. Tangan lelaki itu memegang pisau yang penuh darah…. Dan di depannya… di depannya tergeletak sesosok lelaki lain besar dan berpakaian kusam, dengan perut terluka parah oleh tusukan pisau, sosok itu tidak bergerak. Mati.

Lelaki tampan itu menoleh dan melihat Tetsuya kecil sedang terpaku menatapnya. Seperti neneknya tadi, lelaki itu sepertinya juga tidak menyadari kehadiran Tetsuya, dan entah bagaimana Tetsuya seolah-olah terpaku, hanya bisa melihat, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Well, halo nak", sapa lelaki itu sambil tersenyum mempesona, "Apakah kau tersesat?" tanpa peduli lelaki itu melipat pisau penuh darah di tangannya dan memasukkannya ke saku.

Tetsuya kecil mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku belcama obaa-chan tadi. Apakah kau membunuhnya ?" tanyanya dengan suara yang masih terdengar cadel dan kekanak-kanakan.

Lelaki itu melirik mayat di kakinya, lalu mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, "Dia pantas mati, dia tadi berusaha merampokku dengan pisau ini, jadi aku membunuhnya dengan pisaunya sendiri. Manusia seperti itu tidak pantas hidup."

Tetsuya kecil menatap lelaki itu tanpa takut, "Kau tidak lapor polici?" tanyanya polos.

Lelaki itu langsung tertawa, "Polisi? Apa yang bisa dilakukan polisi di sini? Aku sudah cukup beruntung tidak ada yang melihat kejadian ini, sampai kau datang." ekspresinya berubah kejam. Lalu lelaki itu mendekati Tetsuya kecil.

Lari ! Ayo lari !

Tetsuya berusaha berteriak, memperingatkan Tetsuya kecil, tetapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar, kakinya seolah-olah terpaku.

Lelaki itu lalu berjongkok di depan Tetsuya kecil, "Aku minta maaf kau berada di tempat yang salah nak, tapi sepertinya aku harus menyingkirkanmu juga."

Tetsuya kecil sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ucapan laki-laki itu tatapannya terarah pada darah di bahunya,

"Kau terluka." gumam Tetsuya kecil.

"Apa?" lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, lalu melirik ke bahunya yang penuh darah, "Oh… Ini hanya luka kecil, akan kututup dengan jaket." sambungnya sambil melirik jaket cokelatnya yang tergeletak di tanah.

Tanpa diduga, Tetsuya kecil mengeluarkan plester luka yang selalu dibawa-bawanya dari sakunya,

"Bica diobati dengan ini? Baa-chan celalu menutup lukaku yang beldalah dengan ini."

Lelaki itu tertegun, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Tentu saja bisa, terima kasih," sambil masih tersenyum dia mengambil plester luka itu dari tangan tetsuya dan memasukkannya ke saku, "Siapa namamu nak?"

"Tetcuya" jawab Sharin polos.

Dengan pelan lelaki itu berdiri, mengambil jaketnya dari tanah dan memakainya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Tetsuya kecil,

"Tetsuya…. dan kau bilang sedang bersama baa-chanmu tadi? Sungguh suatu kebetulan karena aku kemari untuk melihatmu," Lelaki itu mengamati Tetsuya dengan teliti, tampak puas dengan apa yang ditemukannya, "…hmm…sepertinya kau tersesat, ayo, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke bagian informasi supaya baa-chanmu bisa menemukanmu."

Tetsuya menarik napas lega karena lelaki itu sepertinya sudah mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyingkirkan Tetsuya kecil seperti yang dikatakannya tadi.

Tangan Tetsuya kecil menerima uluran lelaki itu, dan mereka bergandengan menuju ke area yang lebih ramai. Buru buru Tetsuya mengikuti mereka berdua.

Mereka sampai ke bagian informasi dan lelaki itu menyerahkan Sharin kecil ke petugas yang berjaga di sana, sebelum pergi dia berjongkok lagi di depan Tetsuya kecil,

"Kau tidak akan mengatakan apapun yang kau lihat tadi kepada orang lain kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Tetsuya kecil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Lelaki itu memajukan kelingkingnya.

"Janji?"

Tetsuya kecil tersenyum, senyum polos anak-anak dan menautkan kelingkingnya di jari lelaki itu,

"Janji."

Dengan senyumnya yang sedikit berbahaya, lelaki itu berdiri dan melambaikan tangan.

"Kalau begitu selamat tinggal aku janji kita akan bertemu lagi, dan saat kita bertemu, kau akan menjadi milikku, jangan lupakan itu." gumamnya sambil melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Tetsuya kecil.

Tiba-tiba lelaki itu berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya, berhadapan langsung dengan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya langsung pucat pasi, lelaki tampan itu menatap langsung ke arahnya! Apakah dia menyadari kehadirannya? Bukankah di mimpi ini dia tak terlihat? Karena semua orang sepertinya tak menyadari dia ada…

Tatapan mata Tetsuya menelusuri lelaki itu. Kali ini wajah lelaki itu benar-benar jelas. Dan sebuah kesadaran menyentaknya, rambut merah bagaikan darah itu…. Warna mata yang sama dengan surainya itu… Semuanya tampak lebih muda, tetapi Tetsuya mengenalinya.

"Seijuro?" gumamnya ragu.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, senyum puas yang sedikit keji, senyum yang tidak mungkin ditampilkan Seijuro yang begitu dingin.

"Bukan sayang, panggil aku Saijuro."

Tetsuya tersentak dan membuka matanya. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya, dan dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Sejenak kehilangan orientasi karena dia tidak mengenali kamar ini.

Tapi lalu dia sadar, ini di kamar tamu rumah Seijuro, calon ayah tirinya.

Dengan gugup Tetsuya mengusap keringat di dahinya, mimpi itu…. Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata sekaligus aneh, tapi Tetsuya tidak tahu apakah itu kenangan masa kecilnya atau cuma mimpi….

Tetsuya duduk di tepi ranjang lalu menuang air ke gelas dari teko yang terletak di meja samping ranjang. Setelah meminum seteguk air dia memejamkan mata. Perasaannya tidak enak. Seperti ada yang terus menerus mengawasinya di kegelapan, menunggu sesuatu terjadi. Tetapi sesuatu apa?

Dengan putus asa Tetsuya mengeryit, mengingat mimpi anehnya tadi. Benar-benar mimpi yang aneh. Setelah mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan yakin bahwa dia sendirian di kamar ini, Tetsuya membaringkan tubuhnya dan mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Itu pasti cuma mimpi yang aneh karena dia tidak terbiasa tidur di kamar yang bukan kamarnya cuma mimpi.

Tapi kata-kata itu tetap terngiang-ngiang di benaknya,

"Kau milikkuTetsuya, jangan lupakan itu…."

Tetsuya terbangun di dini hari yang temaram, masih fajar dan sinar matahari sudah mulai menembus jendela-jendela yang ditutup oleh gorden putih yang indah.

Hey…. Kamar ini indah sekali…

Tetsuya baru menyadarinya sekarang, kemarin ia terlalu lelah sehingga tidak sempat melihat ke sekeliling.

Kamar ini bernuansa biru langit, semua ornamen dari karpet bulu yang tebal, gorden dan tempat tidur semuanya bernuansa baby blue. Bahkan dinding-dinding dan kusen jendela serta atapnya semuanya berwarna baby blue.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk, "Masuk." jawab Tetsuya sambil mengernyitkan kening, siapa gerangan yang mengetuk pintu sepagi ini? Ternyata yang masuk adalah seorang pelayan, masih muda seumur dengannya dan kelihatan agak gugup,

"Tetsuya-san, saya diperintahkan untuk melayani anda."

Tetsuya mengernyit. Melayaninya? Seumur-umur dia tidak pernah dilayani oleh siapapun, apalagi oleh pelayan. Konsep ini terasa sangat baru baginya,

"Tidak usah. Saya bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri." Tetsuya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari-cari tasnya. Untung saja dia membawa pakaian ganti. Furihata sudah mengingatkannya akan kemungkinan mereka menginap di akhir pekan ini.

Tapi di mana tasnya itu?

Pelayan wanita itu seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan perkataanTetsuya, dia melangkah menuju lemari pakaian indah yang juga berwarna Baby blue,

"Saya akan menyiapkan perlengkapan mandi anda, dan ini… Semua pakaian anda sudah disiapkan disini." dia lalu membuka lemari itu,

Tetsuya ternganga.

Di dalam lemari itu terdapat banyak pakaian, mungkin puluhan dan semuanya digantung dengan rapi di balik plastik pembungkus yang masih baru. Tidak mungkin kan pakaian itu untuknya? Pelayan itu pasti salah.

"Ti… tidak mungkin pakaian-pakaian ini untukku. Kamu pasti salah," Tetsuya berusaha mengatasi rasa gugupnya, "Mungkin… mungkin ini untuk ibuku?"

Dengan tegas pelayan itu menggeleng,"Saya mendapat instruksi langsung oleh kepala pelayan. Mari, saya akan menyiapkan air dan peralatan mandi anda."

Tetsuya sebenarnya ingin membantah. Tidak mungkin kan seijuro menyiapkan pakaian baru sebegitu banyak untuknya? Dia kan hanya akan tinggal di sini selama akhir pekan, apakah Seijuro tetap berpendapat Tetsuya akan tinggal bersama mereka setelah pernikahannya dengan Furihata? Tapi, meskipun Seijuro berpendapat begitu, lelaki itu kan tetap saja tidak perlu menyiapkan baju sebanyak itu?

Pelayan itu pasti salah, Tetsuya memutuskan. Semua baju itu pasti untuk Furihata. Tetsuya mengernyit ketika membayangkan kemarahan Furihata atas kesalahan ini. Ibunya itu sangat posesif. Egois dan posesif, dan Furihata pasti tidak akan suka kalau Tetsuya memakai salah satu baju yang disiapkan untuknya.

"Aku… Aku ingin memakai bajuku sendiri, kau tahu tidak dimana tas pakaianku yang berwarna cokelat? Sepertinya kemarin aku meletakkannya di atas meja."

Pelayan itu menggeleng, "Tidak ada tas disini." jawabnya datar lalu meninggalkan Tetsuya untuk masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air mandi untuknya.

Tetsuya termangu, matanya masih mencari-cari dan dia masih belum putus asa mencari sampai pelayan itu muncul lagi dari kamar mandi, "Mari Tetsuya-san, airnya sudah siap. saya akan merapikan tempat tidur dan menyiapkan pakaian anda."

Mau tak mau, meski dengan dahi berkerut Tetsuya melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia tidak terbiasa dilayani, dan tidak suka di layani. Seperti jaman feodal saja, gerutunya dalam hati. Tapi apapun keberatan yang ada di dalam hatinya itu langsung hilang melihat keindahan kamar mandi di depannya. Kamar mandi itu dipenuhi kaca, di dinding dan di atap, dengan bingkai-bingkai putih di sekelilingnya, kaca itu beruap karena air panas dari bathtub yang penuh busa dan menguarkan aroma wangi campuran mawar dengan susu.

Tiba-tiba saja mandi terasa sangat menggoda bagi Tetsuya.

Pelan-pelan dia mencelupkan tangannya ke air hangat dalam bathtub itu, hangatnya pas. Pelayan tadi benar-benar mempersiapkannya dengan baik. Tetsuya lalu berendam dan memejamkan matanya. Rasanya nikmat sekali, seperti otot-ototnya yang kaku dilemaskan dengan pelan-pelan. Rasanya sangat nyaman hingga Tetsuya hampir tertidur. Perasaannya damai hingga makin lama Tetsuya makin tenggelam ke dalam alam mimpi.

"Jangan tertidur disini. Dari yang kudengar, banyak orang mati tenggelam karena tertidur di bathtub."

Suara itu begitu mengejutkan Tetsuya dari tidur-tidur ayamnya. Dia terlonjak kaget dan begitu menyadari siapa yang berdiri sambil bersandar santai di kusen pintu penghubung kamar mandi, wajahnya langsung merah padam.

Secepat kilat Tetsuya menenggelamkan tubuhnya sampai ke leher, menyembunyikannya di balik busa.

Seijuro, yang bersandar di pintu tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan rasa maluTetsuya. Lelaki itu malah menyeringai dalam senyuman sedikit mengejek.

"Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tidak segera keluar dan sarapan, pelayan itu bilang kau sedang mandi dan dia tidak berani mengganggumu."

Rona merah di wajah Tetsuya mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, dia malu sekali! Tapi kenapa lelaki ini seolah-olah tidak peduli? Tidak sopan bukan masuk ke kamar mandi di mana ada seseorang sedang mandi yah walaupun sesama lelaki?

Tapi sepertinya Seijuro tidak peduli dengan etika ataupun kesopanan, mata tajam Seijuro menelusuri wajah dan leher Tetsuya yang merona. Ada api memancar di sana, dan ekpresinya berubah, sedikit liar tapi menakutkan. Bukan seperti ekspresi yang akan muncul di wajah lelaki sedingin Seijuro, pikir Tetsuya tiba-tiba. Ini terasa sangat aneh karena ketika menatap mata Seijuro, ada sedikit perbedaan dimatanya, heterokrom? Sejak kapan seijuro mempunyai mata yang berbeda warna itu? Bukankah kemarin kedua matanya berwarna merah? Atau kemarin dia memakai soft lens di sebelah matanya untuk menutupinya?

"Aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu tadi, kalau terlambat kau mungkin sudah mati tenggelam di kamar mandi, tidakkah kau ingin mengucapkan terima kasih?" Suara itu setengah berbisik, diucapkan dengan nada malas, tapi bulu kuduk Tetsuya langsung berdiri. Dia menatap Seijuro dan menyadari lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana, menunggu.

"Te…. Terima kasih." gumamnya pelan entah kenapa meskipun tidak yakin kenapa harus berterimakasih dia merasa terdorong untuk melakukannya. Lelaki ini begitu mengintimidasi dan sepertinya kalau keinginannya tidak dituruti dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

Senyum yang muncul pelan-pelan di bibir lelaki itu malah membuat Tetsuya sedikit takut dan gelisah. Hey… Apakah ini orang yang sama dengan calon ayah tirinya yang berkenalan dengannya kemarin? Kenapa auranya begitu berbeda?

"Bagus," gumam Seijuro lambat-lambat, lalu melangkah mundur, "Cepat selesaikan mandimu, aku menunggu di ruang makan, Oh ya, bajumu sudah kusiapkan di ranjang, kupilihkan sendiri dari lemari."

Seijuro menyiapkan bajunya? Tetsuya mengernyit dan bertanya-tanya. Jadi memang pakaian-pakaian itu disiapkan untuknya? Tapi kenapa? Lagipula kenapa Seijuro menyiapkan bajunya?

Dia menoleh untuk bertanya, tapi sosok Seijuro sudah lenyap. Dengan gugup Tetsuya menyelesaikan mandinya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Pelayan wanita itu masih di sana, tapi tampak lebih pucat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tetsuya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

Pelayan itu mengangguk sedikit gemetar, "Tuan Seijuro memarahi keteledoran saya karena tidak memeriksa anda di kamar mandi. Tuan Seijuro sangat menakutkan kalau marah." suara pelayan wanita itu berbisik ketakutan.

Sekali lagi Tetsuya mengernyit. Menakutkan kalau marah? Dalam majalah-majalah bisnis dan gosip mengenai Seijuro yang dibacanya karena ingin tahu, calon ayah tirinya itu dikenal sangat pandai mengendalikan emosi, malah ada yang menyebutnya tak punya emosi. Apakah selama ini Seijuro menyembunyikan sifat aslinya?

"Baju anda sudah disiapkan, tetsuya-san"

Tetsuya menoleh ke ranjang, tempat bajunya dihamparkan dan sekali lagi terperangah.

Indah sekali.

Itulah yang terpikir pertama kali olehnya ketika melihat pakaian itu. Sweater rajutan dengan motif anak anjing di bagian depan, sederhana tetapi sangat indah. Warnanya biru muda, dan bahannya dari sutra yang sangat halus, berdesir setiap kali kain itu digerakkan.

Masih termangu, Tetsuya membiarkan pelayan itu membantunya mengenakan pakaiannya. Lalu membiarkan lagi dirinya dibimbing untuk duduk di depan meja rias. Seperti sudah biasa melakukannya, pelayan itu langsung menyisir rambut Tetsuya. Sementara Tetsuya menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin.

Betapa sebuah Pakaian bisa mengubah penampilan seseorang! Yang terpantul di sana bukanlah Tetsuya yang kuno dan berpenampilan seperti kutu buku. Bayangan yang muncul di cermin di depannya itu adalah bayangan pemuda yang manis, dengan pipi kemerahan dan surai yang menutupi dahinya,

"Rambut anda indah sekali." gumam pelayan itu sambil terus menyisir.

Tetsuya tergeragap. Menyadari bahwa dari tadi dia melamun sambil menatap bayangannya sendiri, "Oh iya, aku harus mengikat rambutku." Seperti kebiasaannya setelah mandi tetsuya selalu mengikat rambut bagian depannya seperti apple hair. matanya mencari-cari, akhirnya menyadari bahwa ikat rambutnya sama raibnya dengan tas pakaiannya.

"Anda tidak boleh mengikat rambut lagi, begitu perintah Tuan Seijuro kepada saya tadi."

Hah?

Kali ini Tetsuya tidak bisa menahan gumaman kagetnya, dari mana dia tau aku selalu mengikat rambutku sehabis mandi?. Tetapi pelayan wanita itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa, setelah selesai membereskan semuanya, dia berpamitan dan melangkah keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan Tetsuya sendirian di kamar ini. Sejenak Tetsuya termangu, lalu teringat pesan Seijuro tadi. Sarapan…. Tadi Seijuro bilang begitu kan? Mungkin Seijuro dan ibunya sudah menunggu di sana.

Dengan bergegas, Tetsuya melangkah ke ruang makan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Yosh! Akaine balik lgi bawa chap 2, ada yang nungguin gak yah? Huhu gak ada? Gakpapa deuh kuh terimah :'v ato ada yang nungguin? Uhhh makacih deh klo ada yg nungguin :-* (tebar kiss) oh yah ngomong2 malem kok update :v anggap aja akaine kelebihan stamina malam ini :v yaudahlah segitu aja

Arigatou buat semunya yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca,mereview/?,memfavoritkan,memfollow jga 😊


End file.
